Casimir Fontaine II
Casimir Fontaine II is a battlemage and sorcerer who wields the power of telekinetic manipulation to a very powerful degree. He is a descendant of the Royal Family of Daggerfall, from the House of Fontaine. His mother is a main line member. Casimir II is from the ACA Reloaded Timeline, and does not appear in the original ACA, as there are different family compositions in both timelines, which makes Casimir's existence impossible in the original timeline. Background Casimir II was born to the previous King of Daggerfall, His Majesty Casimir Fontaine I, as well as his wife, the main line Fontaine magical girl Alessandra Fontaine. He was the second child of a pair of twins, born after his brother Prince Alan Fontaine. His mother died in childbirth, thus Casimir and his brother were raised by only their father, Casimir was accorded the best education and training available to any noble or royalty out there, by being a member of the Fontaine family. As with the Fontaine traditions, Casimir was one of those who learned the Fontaine sleepless skill, and thus he excelled in his studies and practicals when it came to both academic and physical matters. He was well loved by his father when he was a child and played with his brother, whom he shared a good bond with. When he was about eight, Casimir's telekinetic ability awakened and he began his training as a magic knight of the Fontaines, as was the tradition of the family. When Casimir was eleven, he was the subject of an assassination attempt by multiple assassins, who came to take both his life and that of his father. Originally, the plan was to decapitate the Royal Line of Daggerfall in one fell swoop, but Alan Fontaine had been sent away in an exchange with Northpoint, and had not returned. Thus the assassins decided to kill Casimir I and Casimir II first, then come back for Alan when he ascended the throne. Casimir was by far a more important target - he was more talented in governance than his brother, and he had a vision of a future, which made him an idea king. Casimir I was a Fontaine and thus well acquainted with the Fontaine sword arts and the use of his own power over threads, even if it was weak. He personally killed the entire first wave of assassins to protect his son, not even allowing any of them to lay a finger on Casimir II. It was this event that led to the assassins to pull a dirty trick. One of their number was thus disguised as a palace maid, and under this pretense came in to help secure the crown prince. When Casimir I realized what was up, his son was already taken hostage, and more assassins came pouring in. Rather than sacrifice his son, recall Alan and proclaim Alan the Crown Prince, as a rational king would do, Casimir I surrendered his blade and was cut down before his son's eyes. The following events would become the infamous "Crimson Night" in High Rock. Distraught over the death of his father, desiring nothing more than revenge and to inflict hurt on his enemies, Casimir II awakened the daedra blood in his veins, opening his Truth Reader's full glory for the first time. With an unknown telekinetic power, Casimir tore every single assassin into blood, all while laughing like a deranged maniac. When he finally calmed down, Casimir II had exerted his eyes so hard, he was crying blood mixed with tears Casimir II was found amidst the torn and shattered bodies of all the assassins by a rescue party headed by Elanna Fontaine, a main liner who came to save the prince after she recieved notice that the Royal Family was in danger. Casimir was quietly crying over his father's dead body, his energy all but spent, and it was Elanna who hugged him and comforted him until he finally fell asleep in her arms. Casimir would join Elanna's household, for the time being, and a regent was appointed to uphold the Kingdom of Daggerfall until the Crown Prince was ready to succeed his father and rule as king. For three months, Casimir cried and sulked around, rarely talking other than to ask for food to sustain himself. Elanna would try her best to comfort him, and sang him to sleep everyday, serving as a surrogate mother, trying to break the ice. Casimir slowly adjusted to a new life, and he was more receptive to Elanna's goodwill after a while, deciding to confide in her all his hopes and fears, as well as how much he appreciated her help. Elanna would always smile and tell him it was simply time for him to take his fate into his own hands, and stop blaming himself and staying in the past. Casimir was also acquainted with the three siblings that were Elanna's children. The eldest was Amarie Fontaine, followed by Fionn and finally the youngest Gawain Fontaine. He did not open up to them, and naturally the two boys, who were of reserved character, decided to avoid him as well. However, Amarie was persistent in trying to get Casimir to open up to her, and she was always cheerful in front of him, always trying to make him smile and laugh. She recognized that he had a reason to fight and live, unlike her passionless brothers, and he was of similar age to her, being but one year older. Casimir was eventually comfortable enough to leave the house, and one night he lay in the rooftop garden, staring at the stars, one year after his father's demise. He wondered if there was a greater power out there, who could help him and save him, when Amarie playfully crept up on him and covered his eyes. She asked him what he was thinking about, and he finally asked her to go away, after spending so long ignoring Amarie and her silly antics. Amarie refused, though, and lay down beside him, continuing to ask Casimir what was on his mind. Casimir eventually snapped and shouted at Amarie that she wasn't powerful enough to care for him, and he wanted a god to change his fate and bring back his father. Everything changed. Amarie told Casimir that he was wrong to think like that, for it was the Fontaine tradition to defy the gods and fate. If he wanted to change his fate, Casimir's first act would be to actually try changing it. Yet Amarie noted very bluntly that Casimir was simply accepting his lot, and blaming his luck. She told him that it was his duty to rewrite his own destiny, and that the gods of the Fontaines have given him the tools. And then Amarie giggled and leapt off the roof. Casimir saved her with his telekinesis, and Amarie laughed, noting that he had changed her fate with his own power. If he could alter even the fate of others, why couldn't he alter his own? Casimir came to a realisation, and he thanked Amarie, hugging her in a tight embrace. Casimir thus promised Amarie that he would change his own fate, and become the king who would end the era of political machination, ruling in a world where justice and fairness reigned supreme over corruption and inequality. He would build a new world. From that point on, Casimir decided he would improve himself, and commited himself to training and studying, absorbing the knowledge that everyone around him would offer. He was fully immersed into becoming powerful enough such that fighting him would be a sin, for he wanted to be a king who would end all strife with his name alone. Casimir realized that man and elf were scared of power, and it kept them in line. While it wouldn't win the hearts of people, it was a stopgap to give him the time to win those hearts. With Amarie's help, Casimir became both conversant in the techniques of war and administration. The day he ascended the throne, Casimir proved why he deserved to be king, by personally killing and crushing all the assassins who tried to finish what they started, having come back for a return job. With no effort, he took their lives without even unsheathing his blade. And thus Daggerfall came to know their strongest king for a long time. A king who led Daggerfall into untold prosperity with his intelligence and civil adminstration. With his power, Casimir kept the whole region in line. With his astute mind, Casimir gathered a group of like minded men and women of talent around him, and built Daggerfall into a powerful nation. And with his kindness and governence, Casimir won over the hearts of all who lived under his rule. Personality and Appearance Before the events of the "Crimson Night", Casimir was a cheerful, happy-go-lucky child, not caring about one thing in the world, but also remembering his responsibilities, and strived to be a great individual one day. However, his usual care-free attitude shattered after he lost his father during the infamous event that shook Daggerfall. After his loss, he intially became very distant, unable to interact with anyone properly aside asking for food for sustenance. As time passed, he slowly opened up as Elanna and Amarie Fontaine cared for him. After resolving his regret of being unable to save his father, and learning how to defy the gods and fate, he changed once more. As he commited himself to training and studying, absorbing the knowledge that everyone around him would offer, he became a greatly determined individual, letting none stop him from achieving his goals, to the point that he will fight until it is considered that fighting him would be a sin. Despite his serious, no-nonsense attitude and unrelenting determination to achieve his goals, Casimir II is not above social interaction. He believes that while emotions are normal as per any living being, the strong rule their emotions, while the weak reject or are ruled by it. He also holds great love for his family, especially Amarie and Elanna, who have cared for him in his time of need. As a king, is neither too close nor too distant from those who serve his kingdom, and never risks it or any of his subjects with reckless actions while tending to the flames that keep it alive equally, and is strong in his belief that for one to succeed, they must work for it with their own sweat and blood. Due to this, he is a staunch believer of the Fontaine beliefs and traditions as well Casimir appears as a slim but muscular man akin to a teenager and has pale skin, slightly moppy black hair and blue eyes. He has an affinity with coats and gray-colored clothing. He is greatly similar in appearance to Alexandre Fontaine's son, with the exception of Casimir being slightly more thinner in terms of his physical stature. Powers and Abilities Casimir II is adept at using a sword, and can match even that of the greatest masters of sword-fighting. His strength is slightly above that of Amarie Fontaine's, but due to his speed and reflexes, make him a dangerous adversary to cross blades with. Due to the passive component of Truth Reader, he has strong perception and can see through most feints or attacks. Casimir is also naturally agile and strong enough to be able to freerun and freeclimb, though he prefers the usual route at times. It is stated that he is at Amarie's level regarding sword-combat, but leaned more on defense rather than offense. As a highly-skilled user who was born with Telekinetic Force Manipulation, he can initially use it on an expert level without the aid of his Truth Reader. This granted him the ability to control the position of objects at will, and manipulate large numbers of objects. He can fire them with great force at extreme velocity. Casimir's control is high enough to simultaneously control twelve swords with mental power alone, attacking from all directions with them, without even moving his hands. His telekinetic force powers can also be used for direct energy projection, which can produce excessively powerful blasts, waves and beams of force. Due to his telekinesis, Casimir can surround himself with a telekinetic shield which can block all harm from him, tearing both spells and physical weapons apart, preventing them from harming him. The telekinesis can be used to enhance physical attributes as well, or force wounds shut and rewrite them on atomic level, erasing them. Casimir is thus excessively fast and strong with his power, and can easily fly using it. As with all Fontaines, Casimir has a secondary power that costs no Magicka. He produces a powerful electron beam which moves at extreme velocity, his palm glowing blue. The beam is a faint ethereal blue and almost invisible. When it strikes a solid target, immense amounts of Cherenkov radiation is emitted, as the target's atoms break into ions, causing them to be consumed by blue light. It is a continuous ability. Casimir II's awakened Truth Reader, which is a special ability he possesses in his eyes, allows him to use his telekinetic force and sheer will to bend space time. He normally uses this to twist space time as a vortex before releasing it explosively, which can crush and tear anything apart, but can use it to form portals in space and travel through dimensions. These abilities are possibilities, but not considered canon in ACA until further notice: It is rumored that if he kept on tapping and studying his power and his Truth Reader, he would be able to access the Ultimate level of his power, enabling him to manipulate anything and everything, even the universal and fundamental forces. Equipment Like his relatives, Casimir II uses a Fontaine-forged blade. it's appearance is unknown, but like all other Fontaine blades, it is unbreakable, and can easily cut spirits and ethereal objects, and can be sword-channeled by it's owner. Casimir wears light armor-enchanted clothing made out of Ancestor Silk, a very unique and very strong clothing material that does not burn easily in exposure to fire. He also wears a comfortable gray coat over his clothing. Trivia * Casimir II's Gray Goat looks similar to the one worn by Young Xehanort in the Kingdom Hearts series, with the exception of the coat being gray in color and having no zippers, and only a single set of knot to keep the coat well-worn. * His clothing is based off of the Light Armor variant of the Thieves Guild style in The Elder Scrolls Online, minus the pauldrons. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bretons Category:Battlemages Category:ACA Fontaine Family Category:Kings